Gia's Surprise
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Summary: This story is set around the scene in Super Megaforce where the rangers are relaxing on the sky ship in Earth Fights Back. This is a TRIA pairing which means Troy/Gia and is rated M at the end so you have been warned about what to expect.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Summary: This story is set around the scene in Super Megaforce where the rangers are relaxing on the sky ship in ****Earth Fights Back. This is a TRIA pairing which means Troy/Gia and is rated M at the end so you have been warned about what to expect. **

**AN 1: This story is ****not**** part of my Troy/Gia series this is just a one off story based on what I wanted to happen at the end of episode 2 of Super Megaforce. **

**AN 2: I would like to send a big thank you to all those who signed the petition we managed to get over 104000names so maybe they will finally understand that these stories are done as a tribute to the genres we enjoy reading, watching and taking about.**

**Gia's Surprise**

**Written by Kenn, Faith, Dawn.**

Jake, Noah and Emma were at the front of the pirate ship with Jake was slouched along the bowsprit and Emma was sitting on the edge of the boat while Noah stood behind them as they flew over Harwood County.

"What a day, what a victory?" said Jake, as he sat up.

"Agreed, but this fight against the Armada, it has only just begun" said Noah.

"Guys, let's just take in how peaceful the Earth looks right now" said Emma.

The Three of them look at the view of Harwood County from their vantage point in the sky.

"Your right Emma it is really peaceful" said Jake.

"Yeah I just wish Troy wouldn't isolate himself from us Robo Knight proved to all of us he really did have a heart" said Noah as the saw Gia walk up behind Troy.

"I agree and now I think we should get down to the mall and let Gia talk to Troy" said Emma.

"Don't you want to talk to Troy?" asked Jake.

"No trust me Gia is the right person to help Troy at the moment, you feeling a little jealous Jake?"

"NO don't be silly"

The three of them made their way to the ropes and headed down to Harwood.

**Gia's Surprise**

Meanwhile in the Crow's nest at the top of the ship Troy was deep in thought thinking about what might have happened to Robo Knight , in fact he was so deep in thought he didn't notice that Gia had made her way up to the Crow's nest and was behind him.

"Hey" said Gia as she touched Troy's shoulder, before adding "Thinking about Robo Knight"

"I've looked everywhere for him Gia, but I haven't found any sign of him, I just get the feeling we'll see him again" said Troy.

Gia nods her head while slowly covering Troy's hand with hers and says "I'm sure we will to he's helped so much already, and besides tomorrow bring new hope."

"Thanks Gia for believing in me"

"Hey we all do, although I guess the others show it more than me"

"I like that about you though Gia you wait until you have made up your own mind on anything and don't let anyone influence you, but it's also a nice surprise when you show this side of yourself"

"If you like surprise's well I have another Surprise for you" said Gia as she knelt down out of view and started to unbutton Troy's pants.

Troy was struggling to keep a straight face knowing that Jake, Noah and Emma were still on the ship.

Gia meanwhile didn't care if they got caught and she had managed to free Troy's cock and started to lightly jack it off until it got hard then she lowered her mouth over it and began to give Troy a blow job.

Gia bobbed her head up and down over Troy's cock she was pleasantly surprised by the length of Troy's cock and it was still growing if it got any longer Gia would be struggling to take the whole length of it in her mouth.

After another 10 minutes Gia could finally feel Troy starting to tense up and Troy's hands grabbed onto Gia's head and they managed to make eye contact and Gia let Troy know he could shoot it in her mouth and not long after Troy with a loud moan finally did shoot his load in Gia's mouth and then as his cock left Gia's mouth Gia swallowed all of Troy's cum.

"Come on Gia lets head down below I want to thank you" said Troy as he gently helped Gia to her feet.

**Gia's Surprise**

Carefully the two made their way down in Crew quarters area of the inside of the ship, Troy lead Gia to the seating area and let Gia sit down while he knelt between her legs and gently removed her pants, allowing him clear access to Gia's pussy and he began to rub his fingers over it and then he lowered his mouth and began eating her pussy while using the two fingers that was touching Gia's pussy Troy decided to see how Gia's insides felt on his hand so he gently inserted one finger in to Gia.

Gia let out a loud moan as Troy's finger slid in and out of her pussy while he continued eating Gia's Pussy making here moan even louder.

"Oh God Troy that feels so good" said Gia.

Troy lifted his mouth from its job on Gia and said to her "I'm glad to know I'm doing a good job"

"God, it's masterful I want more" said Gia as she pushed Troy back down towards her pussy. Troy slotted his tongue into Gia while also adding a second finger and Gia was now on the verge of an almighty orgasm.

"Oh My God Troy" said Gia as she reached down and with as much force as she could held Troy's head to her pussy as she came and filled Troy's mouth with her own cum.

**Gia's Surprise**

"Uhm Troy do you think we should go to one of the personal quarters?" asked Gia.

"Are you sure?" asked Troy.

"Yeah I'm sure I need you Troy"

"Ok then" said Troy as he helped Gia stand and grabbed both their pants that had been discarded during their fun Troy's had been removed in the Crow's nest but he had bought them down with him in case any of the other three rangers had come up and found his pants wondering what had happened and Gia's had been removed so Troy could get to her pussy. Troy and GIA shared a romantic kiss before Troy leads them both to his quarters and drops their pants on the floor the two of them fall on the bed kissing while their hands explore each other's upper bodies under their clothing Toys hand find the clip to Gia's bra and he manages to unclip it. The two finally break the kiss and managed to remove each other's tops so they are now both completely naked and that's when Gia notices Troy's cock has got hard again.

"Can I?" asked Troy.

"Do it I need to feel it" said Gia.

Troy lay's Gia down on his bed and gets in position on top of her and slowly begins to slide his cock into Gia's pussy until he starts to feel some resistance when has about four inches in.

"Uhm Gia, are you still"

Troy gets interrupted by Gia saying "Do it, Take it, I want to feel you monster in me I can't wait any longer to experience this"

Troy gently slides his cock out of Gia's pussy and then with a little more urgency slides it back in and in a second her Hymen broke and Gia despite the slight pain she could feel from her broken Hymen she was enjoying Troy's thrusts into her so much that she had soon reached her first Orgasm, Troy rode through it and then got Gia to get on all fours on the bed and this time as he thrust Gia was moaning and screaming in enjoyment as Troy's cock was touching her G-spot and even brushing against her womb.

"O-O-OH M-M-MY G-G-GOD T-T-TROY I-I-I W-W-WANT Y-Y-YOU T-T-TO C-C-CUM" moaned Gia.

"D-D-DO Y-Y-YOU W-W-WANT M-M-ME T-TT-O C-C-CUM I-I-INSIDE?" moaned Troy.

"Y-Y-YEAH P-P-PLEASE P-P-PROMISE Y-Y-YOU W-W-WILL N-N-NOT P-P-PULL O-O-OUT"

"I-I-I P-P-PROMISE"

Troy while holding Gia in position moved them so she was on top that way he couldn't pull out of her and now Gia was in control and she was slamming herself down on to Troy's cock as hard and as fast as she could manage while his cock was now also burying itself deep inside Gia's womb.

Then with a final slam down on top of him they both came at the same time and Gia could feel Troy's cum inside her womb and it felt awesome.

Gia lowered her head and the two shared a romantic kiss before Troy pulled a cover over hem and they feel asleep together happily thinking about the future the two of them would share.

**The end**


End file.
